Outside
by FireFairy
Summary: Comedy where the Heralds of various time periods are dumped into modern-day USA and are mistaken for a cult.
1. Vanyel

((Okay…odd, twisted comedy coming right up! The Heralds (Of all time periods, Vanyel…Elspeth…Savil…) get dumped into today's time, and the citizens of the US believe that they are a new cult. (Please note that I am a US citizen who loves her country and all US bashing is done in a comedic manner.) There is a plot in here…you may have to wait a while for it to become evident though!))  
  
***Disclaimer—All Heralds, etc. from the Valdemar books belong to Mercedes Lackey. I take no credit for the idea, no do I lay any claim on them.  
  
--------------------  
  
***Vanyel***  
  
She blinked. There, despite what she kept telling herself, was a white horse with blue eyes, standing in the middle of the street. Next to it stood a man, with black hair streaked with white. He was dressed all in whites, in a very, very old-fashioned manner. She rubbed her eyes, shook her head and walked on.  
  
Vanyel rubbed his eyes, too. He had been in the forest, with Stefan, but…he wasn't there anymore. :Yfandes? What?:  
  
The horse beside him turned, quite puzzled also. :I don't know Beloved. But this place seems odd.:  
  
Vanyel felt around with his Other Senses, and found he had to agree with her. :There is no magic. No ley lines, no nodes…not a person with Mage- Potential.:  
  
'Fandes neighed her negative response. :There is Mage-Potential, and other gifts, but I can't pin-point them. You're right about the ley lines and nodes, though. I don't like it, Choosen.:  
  
:I don't like it either. What happened?: Suddenly, a loud sound was behind them. Vanyel whipped around, a burst of power waiting to be shot at whoever or whatever it was.  
  
"Will you move it, please? I'm late!" A man called out of his car window, and was immediately followed by, "Yeah"s and "Come on!"s.  
  
Vanyel noticed the busyness of…wherever they were. :Let's move, 'Fandes: He told her, and started to walk off. She followed him.  
  
A police officer was waiting for them. "Hey mister, what are you doing with a horse in the middle of the street like that?"  
  
Vanyel tried to explain patiently. "She's not a horse, sir, she's a Companion."  
  
The man had no sympathy or understanding. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Go back to wherever you came from with your…Companion. The psychiatric ward is done that way." He pointed a silly grin on his face. "I bet they miss you, though I'm not sure where you got the horse."  
  
Vanyel sighed. The man was obviously dense, and not from Valdemar. "Yfandes is a Companion, sir, not a horse."  
  
The man gave his a bigger grin and started off in the other direction muttering about "crazy people" and "cults."  
  
'Fandes rubbed her cheek against his face. :Don't worry, Vanyel. We'll figure out what's going on soon. Let's see if we can find someone we know.:  
  
Vanyel nodded and started off down the street. :That's a good idea, Love. I just wish Stefan were here…:  
  
:I know you need him. You too haven't been apart in a while, have you?:  
  
Vanyel shook his head. "No we haven't. Not for a few hundred years, at least."  
  
:I'm here, Choosen.:  
  
Vanyel reached around and gave her a hug. "I know you are. Thanks, 'Fandes." He was no longer the statue of marble he had once been. With only Stefan and Yfandes, he could show his feelings and emotions. There was no one that was going to be hurt because of him anymore.  
  
:There are people watching, Vanyel,: she semi-scolded. :And they're looking at you rather oddly.:  
  
Upon glancing around, Vanyel found that she was right. "Why would that be? I suppose they're not used to Heralds."  
  
With a tiny 'pop' another white horse with blue eyes appeared, followed shortly by an older lady dressed in the same white uniform as Vanyel.  
  
"Savil?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
((There we go, the first chapter. Reviews, please!)) 


	2. Savil

((Okay…here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the great reviews, see the bottom for responses!))  
  
***Disclaimer—None of the Heralds of Valdemar, etc. belong to me. The idea for them, them, the wonderful land of Valdemar, and all things seen in the books by her belong to Mercedes Lackey, and I take no credit for them.  
  
Also, thanks to Selena, who's Todos Mis Exitos CD I was listening to while writing this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Savil***  
  
Savil blinked. She was out of place and quite confused. She was comforted by the fact that in the back of her mind she felt Kellan, still there for her. If Kellan was there, the world hadn't gone completely astray. Hopefully. Of course, she DID think that she had been dead not to long ago.  
  
When Savil didn't answer Vanyel got worried. She was still her tall, fit self, looking better than she did right before she died. Death must have strengthened her, given her a rest. She did have the scars from her death, though, and Vanyel visibly winced at that. :Savil?:  
  
Savil jumped. Literally. A foot into the air. The three (Vanyel, 'Fandes, and Kellan) laughed, or snorted, whichever they were capbable of. :Demon: she shot back, in mock anger. :I didn't know you were there.:  
  
Vanyel just grinned. "Calm down, Savil. We don't seem to be in any immediate danger. I just can't figure out where we are."  
  
Savil looked at him. "There's something wrong here. What is it?"  
  
Kellan answered. :The lack of magic. No nodes, nothing. Be careful, you won't be able to energize yourself if you use all of your reserves.:  
  
Savil nodded. "What are we doing here?"  
  
Vanyel shook his head and shrugged. "I have no clue. One minute I was in the Forest with Stef, and…" he trailed off. "Then I was here."  
  
Savil nodded. There would be time to ask how Stef was later. Knowing that little imp, he was fine. "Do we know where 'here' is?"  
  
"Nope, and neither do the Companions. Yfandes is as clueless as me. We haven't been here long."  
  
Savil looked around. :I think I might have figured out the place. 'Middlesboro':  
  
Vanyel spun around and looked in the same direction as her. There was a sign there. "Welcome to Middlesboro," he read.  
  
:Well, yes, in that case, I do believe that's where we are,: Yfandes mentioned with a mind grin.  
  
With a tiny pop, another figure in white and a white horse came up behind them.  
  
:Wind to thy wings,: Savil mindspoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((Okay….Middlesboro is a little town situated in the mountains between Kentucky and Tenn., and N. Carolina (I think). Which makes this all the more ironic, because NO ONE lives in Middlesboro, and they have a K-Mart in their mall. I have been there a few times and it's a BEAUTIFUL place.))  
  
Sithelf—Thanks. I tried to be original…  
  
Kreuz Swords—Here you go!  
  
Herald Mistyllena—Gracias!  
  
Jocelyn Magus—You better believe that's what I was going to do! No way am I missing out on that opportunity, it's been one of my plans since the beginning.  
  
Rosethorn—I think it would be funny to! Wait and see…but I don't think that I'll put myself in. (Maybe, though…)  
  
((Sorry this chapter was so short! I'll try and write some more! Please review!)) 


	3. Elspeth

((Here we go, one more time…  
  
I am hyped on sugar! Hehehee! Suggggaaarrrr! Beware! General insaneness to follow. Thanks to Blue Canary and their song "Working Undercover for the Man. Also, at the request of having longer chapters….I tried. Honest I did. But—this one just needed to end at the cliffie like it did. Don't kill me. I think it just fit so perfectly. Thank you all for the reviews, they mean so much to me!))  
  
***Disclaimer—All Heralds belong to the wonderful and talented Mercedes Lackey. Also belong to this honorable woman are Companions, the idea of being Chosen, etc. Middlesboro belongs to…well…not to me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Elspeth***  
  
She had spent enough time with the Tayledras to know this greeting, and to know that whoever had said it has spent time with them to.  
  
:Bright the day: She replied, rather uncertainly. It was a questioning touch next. :Who?: she asked.  
  
The man of who she had only seen the back of his head suddenly turned around. Her breath caught in her throat. He was gorgeous, perfect in everyway, from the silver in his hair to his finely sculptured features, and then to his startling, gorgeous silver eyes. The whites, coupled with his white Companion was a site Elspeth was both pained and glad to see. This could only be one person. Herald-Mage Vanyel. :Herald-Mage Vanyel, my liege.: He mindspoke with a bow.  
  
Even though he wasn't at Haven, (or even in Valdemar!) the web that connected all the Heralds for him was still there. It spread across time now, rather than just those he had known when he was alive. So, of course, he knew without a doubt that this was Elspeth, of the same line of descent as Randale. She was also mage-gifted.  
  
Savil eyed the interaction, and, at a loss for anything else to do, bowed also. II think that I'm losing my touch. Even/I Vanyel I knows who this new Herald is. Humph./I  
  
Van could tell by her expression that she was put out. He laughed, much to Elspeth's dismay, who looked stricken at the thought of her having made IHerald-Mage Vanyel/I laugh at her. And she didn't even do anything!  
  
Gwena calmed her fears. :He's not laughing at you, sweetling.: The Companion told her. Her eyes sparkling.  
  
Vanyel interrupted anymore thoughts that Elspeth might have to condemn herself. "Elspeth, meet Savil. Savil is my aunt, and one of my dearest friends."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Elspeth found herself saying. "But do you mind telling me what in the world is going on here? I don't much like being taken out of my life and plopped here against my will. I decide my own destiny, thank you very much."  
  
Much to her further dismay, Vanyel laughed again. "We haven't a clue, actually."  
  
Elspeth resisted the urge to scratch her head in confusion. "Wonderful. Fate is working again. I hate Fate."  
  
This time the old lady—Savil, she remembered laughed this time. "Get used to it, Honey. Even Queens have Fate working against them all the time."  
  
Elspeth glared. "I don't work for Fate." The only response was laughter.  
  
Vanyel jumped back into the conversation. "I really think we should try and figure out where we are and what we're doing here. As of now, we know we're in Middlesboro. That's not enough to do anything with."  
  
The pop made them all turn to face behind them, though at this point only Elspeth was surprised. "What? Huh?" she asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
A tall, red haired man stood behind them. The other people on the street's first thought was Viking. He was tall, strong, and very muscular. He was also glowing. Glowing very brightly. The Companion next to him was glowing even more.  
  
"I know what you're doing here." His voice was gruff, and he spoke an ancient form of Valdemarian. It sounded odd, and it took the Heralds that were already there a moment to understand it. It took thought, much thought on their part.  
  
However, once his words penetrated Elspeth's mind, her haughty-ness took over. "And just who are you?" She asked. These were her people, and no one manipulated them and sent them to odd places without I her/I permission.  
  
The tall man looked down his long nose at her. "I am Valdemar, the first King of that esteemed country. And just who might you be?"  
  
Elspeth made a little choking noise. "Well, Sir, you see…I meant no offense. Honest, I didn't. I'm one of your desendants, Elspeth, Queen of Valdemar. Please don't strike me down, most Honored Ancestor."  
  
Valdemar smiled at her. "I wouldn't dream of it, Child. Now, where were we?" He thought for a moment, and then a nudge came from his Companion. "Oh, yes. I know why you're here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((No killing me, please!!!!!!! Review, review, review! If you all like this chapter, well, ::evil grin:: Let's see what "Valdie"'s really like, shall we?)) 


End file.
